Reviviendo el pasado, alas rotas de un angel
by Mimi-Hiwatari-Izumi
Summary: Una vision se presenta a los blade breackers, cual es la razon de aquel sueño?,la aparicion del rival mas poderoso y temible, y la aparicion de cuatro personas,cambiara la vida de nuestros chicos,podran afrontar este nuevo desafio?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, pues aquí vengo con un fic de beyblade, he estado esperando mucho time para poder escribir un fic acerca de esta serie que me encanto desde principio a fin, la historia se basa después del ultimo capitulo de la serie, este fic no es yaoi, pero aun asi espero que me apoyen leyendolo

Los personajes de beyblade no me pertenecen ( aunque quisera snif) sino a su respectivo autor ( Aoki Takao) solamente los originales me pertenecen

Bien aquí va el primer capitulo

**Capitulo 1: '' Aquella visión de mis sueños''**

_El viento soplaba ligeramente peinando los largos cabellos de una persona que miraba a lo lejos el horizonte, no podia divisarse bien ya que muchas plumas volaban alrededor de esa persona, lagrimas brotaban de sus mejillas..mientras en silencio oraba…y en su mente repetia '' Por favor …ayudame …'' aquella persona volteo la mirada y aquellas plumas blancas cambiaron de color a unas negro intenso, mientras el paisaje se volvia oscuro y marchito…._

El nipon se levantaba bruscamente… aquel sueño se repetia una y otra vez, como si aquella persona estuviese llamándole, el principio pensaba que era producto de las películas, aquellas de doncellas en peligro y príncipes que la salvaban que Hiromi le habia hecho ver toda la semana tercamente, ya que le había prometido después de terminar aquella batalla contra BEGA salir con ella, pero aquel sueño parecia tan real que no podia evitar levantarse con angustia en su corazón, salio de su habitación, aun era de noche, alzo su mirada y contemplo el cielo despejado y aun cubierto de estrellas que adornaban la noche…

Acaso será solamente un sueño ¿? – se preguntaba asi mismo-

Una persona lo observaba detenidamente en el tejado, estaba envuelta en una manta muy larga que no podía divisarse si era mujer u hombre

Kinomiya Takao…asi que es el ..- aquella persona desapareció –

En el aeropuerto de la cuidad de Tokio, el chino de cabellos largos y ojos ambar, se encontraba con sus camaradas del clan White tiger

Estas seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros Rei-ni?- decia la pelirrosa esperanzada a que su compañero cambiara de opinión-

Aun tengo algunas cosas que hacer por aquí Mao, pero en cuanto las arregle te prometo que volvere a nuestro pueblo te parece?- le sonrio –

Esta bien .. pero no te olvides de nosotros eh? – la muchacha hizo un puchero de desgano y después de despedirse del neko se dirigió rumbo al avión-

Bueno Rei, es hora de despedirnos nuevamente, espero poder verte pronto en el pueblo..- se despidio su compañero de equipo de cabellos negros al igual que el y piel morena-

Los 4 miembros de los White Tigers abordaron el avion y enrumbaron rumbo a China, el neko los despedia desde la zona de recibimiento, mientras tenia en su mente aquel sueño de esa persona que pedia ayuda

Que habra sido aquel sueño…- alejandose del lugar, para ir rumbo al lugar en donde se hospedaba temporalmente, no tan lejos de ahí una persona le seguia los pasos-

Era un nuevo dia y los primeros rayos del sol se posaban en un cuarto en donde un joven rubio dormia tranquilamente o asi parecia, la puerta de su habitación se abrio lentamente, entrando una persona de avanzada edad y de cabellos castaños, acercandose a la cama en donde descansaba dicho joven

Maxie..hijo levantante ..son las 6 de la mañana y hoy quedaste en reunirte con tus amigos desde temprano – el hombre hamaqueaba lentamente la cama,haciendo que el pequeño rubio abriese los ojos lentamente-

Uhm .. good morning otosan …- sonrio dulcemente- a que ya son las 6 de la mañana – se levanto con pereza… tengo que ir hoy a casa de Takao ya que habiamos quedado en que ibamos ir todos a ver al señor Dickenson..-

Ya veo …- sonrio – pues yo ire preparandote el desayuno asi que no te demores en arreglarte si?-

Ok¡..- vio como su padre se alejaba de su habitación, entro al baño y poso su mirada en el espejo-Espero … que todo vaya bien …-

En una casa, que mas parecia mansión, las actividades de las personas comenzaban desde muy temprano, ya que el joven heredero de la casa habia despertado temprano y habia comenzado a entrenar en una habitación especial con su blade, una de las sirvientas se acerco temerosamente a dicha habitación, entrando sigilosamente a aquella habitación, al ver que el bicolor habia terminado de entrenar y estaba tomando un descanso, respiro hondo y hablo…

Hiwatari-sama ya son las 6 de la mañana, nos había encargado avisarle la hora de su reunión…- la pobre sirvienta estaba temblando esperando una reprimenda de aquella persona que se caracterizaba en tener un humor no muy bueno que digamos-

El bicolor, recogió su blade y salio de la habitación, pasando al lado de la joven

-Desea que se le sirva el desayuno en el comedor o que le subamos a la habitación?-preguntándole tímidamente-

No tomare nada…- fue la respuesta seca del chico ruso, antes de que entrara a su habitación-

La muchacha asintio y se dirigio a comenzar con sus labores cotidianas, en la habitación del chico bicolor, este terminaba de cambiarse y de guardar su blade en el bolsillo de su pantalón

Estupido sueño… no creo que pueda ser realidad…solo son tonterias -mientras terminaba de acomodarse los guantes, acercándose a la puerta de su habitación y saliendo de su mansión sin decir nada a nadie, para encaminarse a la casa del nipón, una sombra le seguia a lo lejos…

Mi señora no cree que deberiamos movernos ya ¿?...aquellas personas estan teniendo contacto en sueños con los Blade breackers…no sera eso perjudicial para nuestro planes ¿?- una voz masculina hablaba no podia divisarse nada en aquel lugar era oscuro solamente habia una bola de cristal y una mujer viendo en dicha esfera

Paciencia … muy pronto apareceremos, primero hay que ver que tan lejos pueden llegar aquellas personas, y otro punto si es que esos chicos blade breackers les creen.. ya que solamente son sueños los que han tenido… no te preocupes … no soy tan tonta en permitir que esos chicos obtengan mas poder que el que tienen ahora… ya que no nos conviene a nuestros planes…-

Entonces que haremos ¿?-

Solamente esperar y ver como se desarrollan las cosas…solo esperar y ver … - una risa diabolica se escucho en todo el lugar-

Continuara…

Espero les haya gustado mi primer capitulo…espero sus comentarios, y nos veremos en el prox. Capitulo

Mimi Tachikawa


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí vengo con el segundo capitulo , espero que os agrade**

**Los personajes de Beyblade no me pertencen solo a sus respectivos autores, los personajes originales solo me pertenecen**

**Capitulo 2 ''Lucha¡¡¡..la aparicion de cuatro extrañas personas''**

La primera persona en llegar era como siempre Hiromi, a ella se le había hecho costumbre ir temprano a casa del nipón a despertarlo, ya que este era un tronco cuando a sueño se refería, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la cama donde dormía el peliazul estaba tendida y acomodada, al igual que la del pequeño pelirrojo, intrigada va a buscarlos por toda la casa, pero nada, el único lugar que faltaba era el patio trasero en donde el nipón entrenaba, asi que se acerco a dicho lugar y efectivamente, el nipón practicaba con su blade junto al pelirrojo

Vamos ¡¡¡Gaia Dragoon ..- exclamaba el pelirrojo mientras su blade era atacado incesantemente – no me derrotaras tan fácilmente Takao..-

Eso es lo que quisieras Daichi¡¡¡ Dragoon¡¡¡ huracán fantasma..-

Antes que el ataque fuese dirigido el grito de la castaño los distrajo haciendo que sus blades salieran del beyestadio

Oigan no deberian de esperar tranquilamente a sus invitados eh ¿?- acercándose a ellos para jalarles las orejas- para la próxima preocúpense en servir algo para los demás que para jugar blade..-

Oh no la señorita mandona ataca otra vez- dijo el pelirrojo escapándose de ella para salir huyendo-

A quien le dices gritona eh?- una vena se formo en el rostro de la castaña y su rostro estaba rojo- ahora veras ..- de la nada saco una escoba y empezó a perseguirle-

El peliazul solo sonrió nerviosamente siendo espectador de la escena, unas manos se posaron en los ojos del nipón que lo asusto mucho..

No veo, no veo , no veo…me quede ciego ¡¡¡¡ no¡¡¡¡¡- haciendo escándalo y medio-

Ay…Takao que tonto eres …- una suave voz se escucho, el peliazul se volteo y vio al rubio que le sonrió dulcemente-

Eras tu Max…no me asustes de esa manera ..-se entre cruzo de brazos molesto-

Gomen gomen …- dijo en disculpa-

No te preocupes- sonrió ligeramente- …solamente faltan que vengan Kyoju, Rei y el señor ''hablador''…-

Si te refieres a Kai , llego al mismo tiempo que yo –

Que ¿?- trago fuerte para girar la mirada y verle que estaba apoyado en un espaldar de su dojo- ….queria decir nuestro queridisimo amigo Kai – sonriendo nerviosamente-

Ahorrate las disculpas Kinomiya ..- bufo el aludido que se encontraba cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados-

Mientras tanto Hiromi regresaba con la escoba rota, y sonriendo satisfecha, pero el pelirrojo no estaba tan satisfecho ni nada, se sobaba la cabeza ya que tenia un chichón muy grande en su cabeza, el peliazul y el rubio sonrieron nerviosamente, el bicolor ni se inmuto con lo que habia pasado

Con que ya habian llegado Kai y Max , como están chicos..- sonriendo apenada-

Buenos dias Hiromi, por lo que veo estabas entreteniéndote..- dijo el rubio divertido-

No es lo que parece ..- la castaña oculto el pedazo de escoba que tenia-

Como que no es lo que parece…- el pobre Daichi seguia sobandose la cabeza-

Me alegra que todos ya estén reunidos..- una voz mas se escucho, era la cabeza pensante del grupo, kyouju, que venia junto con el chino de largos cabellos negros- pues que les parece si enrumbamos hacia la BBA…

Todos asintieron y siguieron al castaño para ir a la nueva sede central de la BBA, no tan lejos de ahí, cuatro personas encapuchadas los seguian…

Crees que se hayan dado cuenta de nuestra presencia?- dijo una suave voz

No creo no ves que son un grupo de niños locos ¿?- dijo otra voz alegre

Pues no hay que bajar la guardia y hay que estar lo mas lejos que se pueda- dijo una voz mas grave-

Pero si vamos nosotros tambien a la BBA, no le veo el motivo de seguir ocultándonos..-

Pues no podemos mostrarnos hasta saber si esos chicos cumplen con nuestras expectativas- dijo aquella voz grave-

Y eso lo veremos cuando lleguemos a dicho lugar no es cierto ¿? Que aburrido- dijo

De seguro son unos debiluchos, no son las personas que estamos esperando- dijo otra voz hastiada-

Yo creo que no debemos subestimarlos, tienen un gran poder…ellos son los que buscamos- dijo una voz suave-

Dejemos de hablar y continuemos con nuestro deber, las personas encapuchadas desaparecieron del lugar, dejando a los chicos caminando hacia la nueva sede de la BBA que estaba adornada toda de un hermoso cristal transparente, en la puerta del lugar les estaban esperando unos antiguos enemigos a los cuales miraron con sorpresa

Daichi-kun por aquí ¡¡¡- dijo una pequeña niña con cabellos azulados y con dos colas-

Pero si es Ming ming ¡¡¡¡- los ojos del castaño se llenaron de corazones y se acerco embobado hacia aquella chica-

Tambien estan Mistel, Garland,Moses y Brooklyn …-dijo el rubio sorprendido-

Es cierto..como les va chicos ¿?- dijo el peliazul saludándoles-

Todos se acercaron hacia donde estaban ellos, el rubio saludaba amablemente al otro rubio de cabellos largos, el chino estaba conversando con el hombre mas corpulento, mientras que Takao presumía de sus fuerzas a Garland pero este no se quedaba atrás, le contestaba de la misma manera, los únicos que aun no cruzaban palabra eran el chico ruso y el joven prodigio del beyblade

Espero que podamos llevarnos bien Hiwatari…- extendiéndole la mano- sin resentimientos?

El bicolor dudo por unos minutos y todos miraron preocupados, pero luego este extiende su mano y la estrecha con las del otro muchacho

Sin resentimientos- respondió secamente el bicolor dejando notar una pequeña pero visible sonrisa-

Todos sonrieron aliviados al ver que los chicos cursaron palabras, entonces todos decidieron entrar a dicho lugar, la recepcionista les dijo que tenían que esperar al señor Dickenson en el estadio, todos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia el estadio, que era mas grande que aquel en el que se desarrollaron las finales del campeonato mundial, era iluminado con luces tenues, la plataforma de lucha era muy grande, que a todos les dieron ganas de jugar

No señor …debemos de esperar a que el señor Dickenson llegue –dijo la castaña mirándoles con una de sus miradas favoritas (aquellas asesinas)

Todos quedaron en silencio y esperaban al aludido, aquella persona llego al recinto donde nuestros amigos estaban esperando

Ante todo muchas gracias por venir chicos, los he estado esperando con ansias- sonrio ligeramente, mientras bajaba las gradas con ayuda de su baston-

Como esta señor D ¿?- dijo el peliazul muy contento de verle-

Pues estoy muy bien ya que dentro de muy poco podremos inaugurar este hermoso estadio y dar inicio a un nuevo ciclo de beybatallas en un nuevo campeonato mundial- dijo el señor de avanzada edad mientras se acariciaba los bigotes-

En verdad ¿? Eso me parece genial… ya tengo deseos de volver a luchar y convertirme nuevamente en el campeon mundial de Beyblade-

Eso si es que no te dejo ganar – dijo el pelirrojo sacandole la lengua- ya que estas falto de entrenamiento y mi Gaia Dragoon esta mas fuerte que nunca-

Eso es lo que quisieras Daichi, acuerdate lo de la mañana- le respondio mirandole con una cara de superioridad-

Eso no cuenta Takao…casi te hago trizas sino fuera porque la señorita gruñona nos interrumpio- dijo señalando a la castaña

Que dijiste?¡¡¡- mirandole amenazadoramente

No nada –sonriendo nerviosamente-

Ejem …bueno chicos la razon por la que los cite hoy, es que necesito de ustedes para una batalla de exhibición, en honor a nuestra reapertura de la BBA y que mejor que presentando a los mejores luchadores –

Quiere decir nosotros ¿?- dijo el peliazul señalandose – claro claro yo soy el mejor …

Ya deja de estar en las nubes Takao..- dijo la castaña golpeandole la cabeza-

Entonces tendre la oportunidad de una revancha con Ming Ming y ganarle esta vez – dijo el pelirrojo entusiasmado-

Pero yo no me dare por vencida y te vencere Daichi-kun con el poder de mis fans y mi corazon – le guiño el ojo y le mando un beso-

El castaño de lentes se desmayo al ver que Daichi habia tenido el honor de que la mega estrella Ming ming le haya mandado un beso volado

Que suerte tienes Daichi..- dijo el castaño semiinconscientemente-

El pelirrojo le miro con signo de interrogación, mientras la castaña se acercaba para echarle un vaso con agua al pobre castaño

Sera una gran oportunidad para mostrar nuestras nuevas habilidades…Kinomiya esta vez yo ganare..- dijo el chico de cabellos color cenizo-

Eso lo veremos Garland…yo tambien he practicado mucho…-

Sera una gran experiencia no lo crees Rei ¿?- dijo el rubio de cabellos cortos a su amigo el neko,pero lo vio algo distraido- sucede algo Rei ¿?

Siento que alguien nos esta observando – dijo el chino-

Tienes razon yo tambien siento lo mismo- dijo el chico de cabellos naranja y mirada pasiva-

El bicolor tambien se habia dado cuenta y estaba mirando en todos lados para saber de donde prevenia esa presencia

No puede haber nadie , ya que la seguridad en este lugar es muy rigurosa, si alguien aparte de nosotros esta , debe de pasar primero por la vista principal de seguridad..asi que no se preocupen …-

Jajajajajaja…seguridad dice?me rio de la seguridad…- se escucho una voz que retumbaba por todo el salon-

Eso no es lo gracioso..lo gracioso es que dijo que ellos eran los mejores beyluchadores eso si que causo risa…- se oyo otra voz burlona-

Es obvio que no nos conoce porque nos hubiese pedido de rodillas – dijo una voz mas grave y seria-

Somos muy buenas de eso no cabe duda..- se oyo una voz suave-

Quienes son ustedes ¿? Muestrennos sus identidades cobardes..- dijo el peliazul-

Es muy descortes de tu parte tratar a si a unas damas no crees?-

Aquellas voces se oyeron con mas claridad, apareciendo cuatro figuras encapuchadas en el centro del beyestadio

Ahora te arrepentiras por tratarnos tan descortesmente..- dijo aquella voz seria, dejando a los presentes alterados con su presencia, ya que aquellas cuatro personas emanaban una energia abrumadora, aquellas cuatro chicas encapuchadas sacaron sus blade y los mostraron en señal de batalla

Takao Kinomiya te retamos a ti y a tu equipo a una beybatalla…-

Estas bromeando no?- dijo el peliazul-

No creo que lo este Takao- dijo el rubio algo abrumado por la presencia de las cuatro chicas encapuchadas-

Si se creen fuertes peleen con nosotros- dijo la chica poseedora de Venus-

No perdemos tiempo con pocas cosas- dijo la voz burlona-

Si dices que somos pocas cosas entonces pelea con nosotros- dijo el dueño de Zeus-

Esta bien aceptamos tu reto …Brooklyn …pero si ganamos nos apoderaremos de sus bestias bit-

Aceptamos – dijieron al unisono todos los miembros del equipo Bega-

Entonces que asi sea …-

Las luces se prendieron y en el centro del lugar estaban las cuatro chicas encapuchadas y los Bega Justice five, los cuales se iban a enfrentar en una batalla en la cual muchas sorpresas se darian…

Continuara…


End file.
